The Return (Sequel to In The Alleyway)
by chaneenhicks
Summary: It's been two years since Piri lost her memory; two years since Grimmjow gave up the love of his life and now, against all odds, they meet again. Piri, with no idea who he is or who he was to her and Grimmjow, lonely and aching to be with her, are the fates kind enough to bring them together or will they be forced apart yet again?
1. A Familiar Voice

Grimmjow growled as he rolled onto his back; moving his arm over his eyes as images continuously flashed through his mind; he was unable to get the thoughts of Piri out of his mind.

Her stormy grey eyes swirling with emotions, the way they changed to a beautiful silver when she was happy, it was unforgettable to him, forever burned into his mind.

The way her cherry red hair remained untamable, a waterfall of red over her pale skinned shoulders, enticing him to touch though he never did, he would never make her uncomfortable.

" _Grimmjow…? Is that you? Help…please! We're in a h-"_

He grit his teeth as he recalled the moment that shattered him, her desperate plea for help, the last time she ever spoke to him consciously, it wasn't Starrk she had asked for, it was his name she called for, it was him that she begged for help and because of him, two years ago, she lost her memory with little chance of ever getting it back.

"Fuck…" He whispered brokenly, sitting up slowly and running his hand through his hair, he'd found it difficult to move on, he never forgot her or the way she acted around him; if Ulquiorra had just left her alone, they might even be together by now, she had been comfortable changing in front of him for god's sake and he never got the chance to act on it.

That wasn't all he regretted either, he shouldn't have left her, after Urahara had said she lost her memory, Grimmjow couldn't cope, he had a chance to make up for the pain he had caused her and he took it, he left her so that she could build a life of her own, without the fear of being hurt again.

"Grimmjow, you alright?" Starrk asked, poking his head into Grimmjow's room, causing him to grunt and nod slowly, getting off of his bed; he needed some fresh air, he needed time to think, to clear his head a bit and hopefully get Piri out of his mind for a little while.

"Yeah…just fuckin' peachy" He muttered quietly, letting out a deep breath before going to his draws, pulling on a black, loose button up shirt, leaving three buttons undone; Grimmjow couldn't give two shits what he looked like right now.

"Alright…guessing I'll see you in another hour or two?" Starrk asked, raising an eyebrow at his moody friend; he suspected that Grimmjow had been thinking of Piri again, that was normally what caused his bad moods, not that he could blame him; Starrk missed her too, he missed the way she made Grimmjow smile.

"Yeah, maybe" Grimmjow grunted, pushing past Starrk and making his way through the house, shoving his hands into his pockets; a glare fixated to the ground in front of him.

Grimmjow knew he shouldn't take his anger out on Starrk but he couldn't help it, thinking of her hurt and when Grimmjow was hurt, he lashed out at everyone, no matter who it was.

Aside from seeing her with his own two eyes, the only thing that would make him feel better would be for him to go for a walk and clear his head, it hadn't been working for the past few weeks which just made him edgier, he knew Starrk had noticed but he was hoping his friend would just keep his mouth shut.

Grimmjow was trying to get over her, he had been trying everything he could possibly think of to get her out of his mind but the guilt he felt just wasn't going away, it was just getting worse with time.

He looked up slowly as he stopped walking, ever since Piri had lost her memory, Starrk and Grimmjow had been living at her old house and Grimmjow often found himself standing where he was today; in the alleyway beside the night club near her house, where she had found him, where she had _saved_ him.

"Why'd she have to go and save me….?" He whispered softly, staring at the bloodstained ground sadly, loneliness building up within his chest; he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again, to keep her close to his chest.

"…Excuse me…?" A soft, familiar voice whispered, making Grimmjow stiffen; he knew that voice, that voice had been replaying in his mind for the past two years.

"Piri…" He whispered, turning slowly and looking towards the surprised girl; her grey eyes wide with shock, confusion swirling within them, she hadn't expected the man to say her name.

"Who are you…?" She frowned, grabbing at her simple white dress, taking a step back; if she had to run then she would.

"Fuck…wait, don't run…!" Grimmjow pleaded, his eyes screaming for her to stay with him; after all this time, she was here and she was alright; her hair was longer than it had been and she had grown slightly, filled out more.

"Who are you?" She repeated, a demanding tone in her voice; her eyes darkening, resembling storm clouds, a look he had missed dearly, the fact she had kept her attitude made him want to shout for joy.

"I…" Grimmjow trailed off, his eyes saddening as he realised he couldn't tell her about him; it would just put her in danger again, he wasn't going to put her in pain again.

"No one…I'm no one…" He muttered softly, turning and walking through the alleyway and to the other side; at least now he knew she was alright, Urahara had kept his word, she was safe and sound.

"Hey…wait!" She called out, her light footsteps echoing around the alleyway as she followed after him, she wasn't sure what it was but something about him made her want to get to know him more; it was as if she _needed_ to know him.

"Go away little girl" He bit out roughly, turning his head to glare back at her, his blue eyes like glaciers; causing her to stop running, her hands moving to her chest, above her heart which had started to race.

His eyes looked so familiar to her, like she'd seen them before a long time ago; Piri couldn't be sure though, if she had seen such beautiful eyes then she would have remembered them, they were unforgettable, such a beautiful shade of blue.

" _Grimmy…_ "


	2. Old Friends

Piri frowned as she stepped into her house, thoughts of the earlier event running through her mind; the blue haired man, his glare, the way he ran when she mumbled out a name she hadn't even heard before.

"Ah, young Piri, welcome home! Did you enjoy your walk?" Urahara asked, smiling cheerfully while holding his fan in front of his face, watching her closely; something was wrong with her and that worried him, she'd never looked like this after one of her walks.

"I met someone…" She whispered, looking at Urahara with confusion shining in her stormy grey eyes; telling him that something had indeed happened on her walk, he just hoped it wasn't Ulquiorra coming back to finish what he started.

"Oh? And who was this someone?" Urahara asked, raising an eyebrow curiously while she sighed, sitting down and rubbing her head to try and get rid of the headache she felt approaching.

"I don't know…but I think I do…" She mumbled softly, frowning deeply while Urahara walked over to her, crouching in front of her and looking up into her eyes, concern filling his.

"Tell me what happened, slowly" He instructed softly, watching Piri as she nodded slowly; closing her eyes when tears had begun to form, Urahara had never seen her cry before.

"I…there's this place I go…I don't know why, it's stupid…but an alleyway…and there was this man…he was so tall…and his hair, I've never seen a blue that shade before…" She whispered, trailing off as the tears rolled down her cheeks, onto her lap and staining her dress; Urahara realised who she was talking about and where she had been going, to help with her more he had gotten all the details from Starrk, she must have been going back to the alleyway where she first found Grimmjow…and then to meet him there…he couldn't believe it.

"He said my name though…it scared me…but…when he left, I tried to follow and he glared at me…but before that he just…looked so scared, so alone…I blurted out something, a name I think…but I don't remember ever hearing it before, then he ran, he just ran off as fast as he could and my head started to hurt" She explained, her voice growing higher and more confused by the second, causing Urahara to move and grab a bottle of tablets he had gotten especially for her.

"Here, just rest for now…take one of these and go to bed" Urahara muttered soothingly, handing her a pill and watching as she opened her eyes and took it without a seconds hesitation before moving and walking off to her room slowly, as if she was already asleep.

"So she ran into Grimmjow again…and now he's stirred her memories" Urahara muttered quietly to himself, picking up his phone and calling someone he hadn't heard from in almost a year.

"Hello…?" A tired voice asked, making Urahara chuckle faintly, he was going to enjoy this reaction.

"Starrk, it's Urahara…there's been a development with our little Piri…" He began, snickering when he heard a loud crashing noise combined with multiple swears.

"What did you just say?" Starrk asked, wanting Urahara to repeat himself before he got ahead of himself; he thought the day this phone call would happen was long gone.

"I said that there's been a development with our little Piri…it seems that she got into the habit of visiting the alleyway where she first found Grimmjow…and guess who she found there today?" Urahara asked, taking great joy in the groan that left Starrk; even though Grimmjow had been the person to demand they not see her again, he had been the one to stir her memories up to the surface.

"Grimmjow…he was irritable earlier, must have gone there to clear his head…what does she remember?" Starrk asked with a sigh, making Urahara purse his lips, she hadn't really remembered too much; _yet_ and it was the yet that was important.

"Apparently Grimmjow said her name, he scared her a bit…but when he left, she moved to follow…she says he glared at her and once he did that, she blurted out a name that caused our blue haired companion to run like the wind. I've had to send her to bed with a sleeping pill thanks to him Starrk, her head was hurting and she was crying…I've never seen her cry before Starrk…so what do you want to do about it?" Urahara asked, sitting down and leaning back into the chair with a sigh; he could think of many things to do about the issue but then again, it wasn't really his place to say anything, it was their choice.

"…He caused this…whether he likes it or not, we're going to do something about it…I'll drag him over there at some point, that alright with you?" Starrk asked, causing Urahara to chuckle and nod slowly, he could work with that easily enough; all he had to do was organise a few things and get Grimmjow to talk to Piri for a bit, that part might be a bit of a struggle but it should be easy enough and if not, well, he'd have to call in his last favour and force Grimmjow to speak with her.

"That's fine~! You know me Starrk, I can work with just about anything, I'll see you later" Urahara chuckled, hanging up and closing his eyes, rubbing his neck, now he just had to get to work.

"Ah, better check on her first though" He mumbled, getting up and walking through the house, going to Piri's room before peeking in, smiling as he saw her asleep on the bed, hugging her pillow tight; while it was going to be a restless sleep at least she wasn't in pain, he wasn't sure how bad her headache had been but he figured a nice long nap would help her out more than anything else.


	3. Confrontation

"What do you want?" Grimmjow bit out angrily as he stormed into the apartment, glaring at Starrk who was standing in the doorway, staring at Grimmjow with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"You scared her" Starrk muttered quietly, causing Grimmjow to stiffen, he suddenly had an idea of what Starrk wanted and why he looked so unimpressed with him.

Grimmjow was a little confused at how Starrk had found out so quickly but he figured it had something to do with Urahara since she was supposed to be living with him.

"Dunno what you're on about!" Grimmjow snapped, pushing past him and walking through the apartment, to Piri's old room, he had turned it into his after what happened since he had been staying in there to begin with, he didn't see the harm in it.

"So what did she call you to make you run away from her Grimm? Your name? That nickname she had for you?" Starrk pushed, following Grimmjow who groaned and laid on his bed, letting out a frustrated breath, he wasn't in any mood to deal with this, especially after running into Piri again.

"Shut up Starrk" Grimmjow muttered, pulling a pillow over his head in hopes that Starrk would give up and leave him alone, though he got the feeling that that wasn't going to happen any time soon; he hadn't seen Starrk look so determined before.

"Grimmjow what did she say to you? Why did you feel the need to run from her?" Starrk demanded, pulling the pillow away from Grimmjow's head, earning a dark growl from his childhood friend; he seemed more on edge and he knew it was because he had seen Piri.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up…" Grimmjow snapped, sitting up slowly and running a hand through his hair, staring at his sheets; envisioning Piri laying there, tangled in the sheets; parts of her pale skin showing with her hair cascading around her.

He shook his head quickly and the image was gone, just a daydream, she was plaguing his mind again, only this time, it wasn't because of guilt, this time it was because she had grown, she had called out to him, chased after him.

"She…called me Grimmy…and I ran because it hurt to look at her, knowing that she had no idea who I was" Grimmjow muttered softly, explaining why he had fled from her, he knew it was stupid, he knew he should have stayed and he knew he had scared her.

"That's it?" Starrked asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Grimmjow, he never thought that his reasoning would be so simple, he was expecting more of a fight, he wasn't expecting Grimmjow to reveal his feelings so easily.

"Well fuck you too asshole, you asked me why I ran and that's why dip shit!" Grimmjow barked out angrily, glaring at Starrk who could only sigh and run a hand through his hair at the reaction; that was what he had expected before, it screamed out attitude like Grimmjow often did, even if he didn't always realise it.

"We're going to see her tomorrow" Starrk said quietly, watching as shock filled Grimmjow's eyes, seconds before anger; he knew Grimmjow wouldn't like the idea but it was happening, they were going to go see her whether he liked it or not.

" _What!?_ Like fuck!" He bellowed, standing up and turning to Starrk fully, the muscles in his body tensing; Grimmjow wasn't mad, he was furious at the idea of seeing her again, they had left because she didn't remember them and that's how it would stay.

"We're doing it Grimmjow! Because of you, her memories have stirred and you must have realised that, she called you by your nickname! Didn't you think of what that meant?" Starrk asked, watching as Grimmjow grit his teeth; he knew he was right, he hated it but he knew it, he had thought of it, though only for a very brief moment.

"Urahara told me she had a headache and that she was crying, can you deal with that Grimmjow? Causing her to cry?" Starrk asked, frowning at Grimmjow who flinched; he had no idea she had cried because of him, he never wanted to make her cry.

"No…" He muttered quietly, slowly calming down and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead.

"That's what I thought, she had to have a sleeping pill so she'll probably be out for the rest of today, we're going in tomorrow, no arguments and don't be a dick to her" Starrk muttered, frowning at Grimmjow before sighing and walking off, leaving Grimmjow to lay back and stare at the ceiling, the guilt returning slowly.

He couldn't believe that he made her cry, he never wanted to hurt her, that's why he left in the first place, so she wasn't taken again and so that he didn't hurt her, in the end, he managed to destroy her happiness with one quick, unintended meeting.

"Fucking hell…" He whispered to himself, resting his arm over his eyes slowly; trying to tune out the guilt filled thoughts; he didn't deserve her but on the other hand, he wanted her, he craved her even though he never truly had her to begin with.


	4. Come Back

Grimmjow let out a deep breath as he stared at Urahara's house; Starrk had dragged him here faster than he had expected and he wasn't ready to face her again.

He wouldn't be able to look at her in fear of catching a glimpse of her wild, cherry red hair or her stormy grey eyes; he didn't know how he'd react, it was hard staring into her eyes when he knew she had no idea who he was, it hurt.

"Ah, welcome, welcome~! Come in" Urahara greeted, smiling as Grimmjow looked at him, glaring darkly; he was in no mood to deal with this smiling idiot.

"Grimmjow" Starrk muttered, a warning tone in his voice as he walked into the house, leaving a bitter and angry Grimmjow to follow after him, he didn't want to be here and yet, at the same time, he did because he knew Piri was inside.

"Piri, you remember this blue haired gentleman from yesterday right?" Urahara asked as Grimmjow walked into the room, sighing quietly, he knew he had to face her, there was no choice now.

Urahara frowned as Piri looked at Grimmjow, he could see the way her eyes were beginning to water and he hoped that she wasn't about to start crying again.

"How'd you know my name?" Piri asked, watching Grimmjow as a frown formed on her features; Urahara was glad to see she was acting normally but he was getting a little concerned.

"What?" Grimmjow frowned, looking at Piri; he hadn't been expecting her to blurt out something like that first, he had been expecting that question to pop up later on but not right now, it was surprising to say the least.

"You heard me." Piri huffed, crossing her arms while watching him closely; she was guessing he couldn't run away this time so she was determined to get some answers from him.

"I…I uh…" Grmmjow trailed off, unsure of what he could actually say to her; it was difficult thinking of something that wouldn't make her freak out, in fact, he wasn't even sure he could answer her.

"Hey there Piri, I'm Starrk" Starrk interrupted, holding his hand out towards Piri, a faint smile on his lips; he had to interrupt them before things got out of hand.

"…Starrk?" Piri frowned, staring at Starrk who nodded, keeping his hand out towards her; watching her as she slowly took his hand, shaking it faintly.

"Yeah, that's my name" Starrk chuckled, releasing her hand while she nodded slowly; Piri wasn't sure what to think of the brown haired man but she had realised he had interrupted Grimmjow.

"Uh huh…so how did you know my name?" Piri repeated, turning her gaze back to Grimmjow; he had been hoping she'd forget about it but then again, he knew she could be stubborn.

"Ah we can go through that later, for now, let's all relax" Urahara smiled, patting Piri's shoulder while motioning for Starrk and Grimmjow to sit down across from them.

"No! How did you know my name and why did you run away!?" Piri snapped, standing up and glaring at Grimmjow who could only stare in surprise; he hadn't been expecting her to be so angry with him, it wasn't like her at all, or rather, how she used to be.

"I didn't run away, I just remembered I had something to do" Grimmjow muttered, cringing slightly at his own bad lie; he knew he had run away but he didn't want to admit that to Piri.

"Liar" She whispered, hurt flashing through her eyes briefly before she turned away from him; clenching her fists, she wasn't stupid, she knew he was lying to her.

"Hey, wait…" Grimmjow frowned, following after Piri as she left the room; he hated the idea of her being upset with him, even if she didn't remember who he was.

"No! I just remembered, I have something better to do then waste my time on you." She murmured icily, glaring back at him for a moment before slamming her bedroom door in his face, she didn't want to talk to him any more, not if he was going to lie to her.

"Damn it…" He whispered, Grimmjow was furious with himself, he hadn't realised that he had hurt her so much, if he knew what he was doing at the time he wouldn't have said it.

"Piri!" He called, banging on the door slightly; he didn't want to just barge in so instead he was hoping she'd open the door for him, he got the feeling she wouldn't though.

"Grimmjow that's enough" Starrk muttered, grabbing Grimmjow's arm before pulling him away from Piri's bedroom door; she was agitated now so it was best just to leave.

"No!" Grimmjow snapped angrily, turning to Starrk; he couldn't believe it, after Starrk had dragged him here, he now wanted Grimmjow to leave her alone? That wasn't going to work for him!

"It might be best. You've gone and upset her" Urahara muttered, walking up to the two of them; he hadn't expected things to go so horribly, he underestimated Grimmjow's ability to screw things up.

"You dragged me here, now I'm not l-" Urahara cut Grimmjow off by knocking him unconscious; it would be easier for everyone if he just left her alone and for that to happen, he needed to have a little nap.

"There we go, all sorted" He smiled, watching as Starrk sighed irritably, throwing Grimmjow over his shoulder; Urahara could tell that he wasn't happy with the idea of carrying him home but the two of them knew it was necessary.


	5. In The Rain

Piri panted softly as she ran through the streets, her feet bare and bleeding from the stones she had stepped on; that didn't bother her though, she was desperate to find Grimmjow.

Earlier, she had hidden away in her room; spent the entire afternoon trying to get over how he was treating her and then she heard it, Urahara's conversation with someone; she had no idea who it had been but it had been about her; about her lost memories.

She stopped in front of a large apartment complex, resting her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily; the rain beating down on her cold and shivering body.

It was well into the evening now, she normally wouldn't be out this late but she needed to see Grimmjow, she hadn't thought about anything else on the way here, she suspected Urahara would be mad once he discovered her missing but Piri decided that this was important.

Piri let out a breath before walking up the stairs slowly; she hadn't been here before but it hadn't been that far from the alleyway she liked to go to and it even felt familiar to her, like she had been here before, she couldn't remember it though; it confused her but she didn't dwell on it too much, she had more important things on her mind.

She slammed her fist onto one of the doors; the number six attached to the door shining faintly from the nearby light, for some reason, she knew this was the place, the place she needed to be.

"Who the fuck d-" Grimmjow went quiet as he swung the door open, seeing Piri standing there, soaked to the bone; her small body shivering from the cool air.

"Piri…ah fuck…get in here you" He muttered quietly, grabbing her arm gently before pulling her inside, scowling at the lack of shoes on her feet, it seemed like it was a habit for her.

"H-hey…!" She stuttered softly, frowning as he shut the door, leading her through to the bathroom and grabbing a cyan blue towel, turning to her and drying her cherry red hair; causing a blush to settle on her cheeks.

Piri hadn't expected him to be so kind to her after earlier today, she found it strange that he was being gentle with her as well; she wasn't used to someone being _this_ kind to her, sure, Urahara made her feel at home but there was just something about the way Grimmjow behaved with her, something that made her feel safe and…and maybe even loved…

"The hell were you thinkin'? You're soaked to the bone, you have no shoes on and you're almost a milkshake after shaking so much" Grimmjow scolded softly, putting the towel down and walking through the house with her, to his room, to her old room; he wasn't in the mood to pretend with her and he didn't think she could handle much more of his attitude to be honest.

"You knew me…before didn't you?" Piri asked as he turned her to face away from him, yanking her dress off in one go before unclasping her bra gently, turning away to his draws, digging through them.

"Strip, keep your back to me, I've got spare and _dry_ clothes you can wear" Grimmjow muttered quietly, purposely ignoring her question for the moment; picking out some pants and a top for her, something that would keep her warm.

Piri frowned and moved her hands to her chest, holding her bra up; even though he had just stripped her of her dress and unclasped her bra, she didn't feel violated or scared, it was making her head hurt, the way he acted.

"Answer me" She whispered, taking her bra off slowly before pushing her panties off; praying he had the clothes ready for her now, even if she didn't feel scared, she did feel embarrassed.

"Yeah…I knew you" Grimmjow muttered quietly, holding the clothes in front of her while keeping his eyes off of her, refusing to look at her body until the day she asked him or invited him.

"How well?" Piri asked softly, uttering a quiet thanks as she dressed herself quickly; finding relief in the warmth his clothes seemed to give her, it helped her stop shivering almost immediately.

"Hard to say, I only knew you for a little while before your memory was stolen" He admitted, frowning at the ground before running a hand through his hair slowly; it felt strange talking to her about this but with Starrk out the house, it was easier for him to let down his walls and speak with her.

Even though it had been his idea to leave her with Urahara, he had found it incredibly difficult to leave her alone and now he had a chance to relax with her.

"How did we meet?" She asked, causing Grimmjow to turn to her, relaxing as he noticed she was dressed, it made things a little easier now that she had clothes on.

"You found me in an alleyway…the same one we met in just yesterday actually" Grimmjow muttered, watching as she nodded slowly; a flicker of amusement flashing through her eyes; apparently Grimmjow wasn't the only one who saw the funny side of it.

"…I hate to admit it…but you saved my life that night" He added hesitantly, touching one of the many scars he got from Ulquiorra, none were of a number but they were from the wounds he received from him, her grey eyes were still all he could remember from that night; swirling with emotions and looking like an oncoming storm, it was her best feature in his opinion.

"I saved you?" She asked softly, looking up into his eyes, her own almost silver, shock flashing through them; finally a reaction he had expected from her.

"Yeah, you did, carried me from that alleyway to here, this is your old home…" He mumbled, unsure as to exactly how much he should be telling her about what happened; he knew she had to find out so he was going to take a chance.

"Then why…?" She trailed off, frowning at Grimmjow who sighed and pulled her to his chest, sitting back on his bed; he saw that she had still been shivering so he figured that this was the fastest way to warm her up, not like she couldn't move if she didn't like it.

"Why are you with Urahara? Well…it's because you saved me…you were targeted by my old gang…then captured and for a week…you were beaten…so badly, that you lost your memory" Grimmjow explained quietly, frowning as he looked away, unable to look into her eyes for even a moment longer, the guilt too much for him to handle.

"…I don't…understand, how is that your fault?" She asked, frowning up at him while he blinked, looking at her in surprise; yet another thing he hadn't expected from her.

"Because if you didn't know me it wouldn't have happened" Grimmjow muttered, stating the obvious; wondering what would come out of her mouth next.

"Was I happy? After meeting you?" She asked curiously, watching him as he nodded; he thought she looked happy enough, though he hadn't seen her before though so it was hard to say.

"Then it isn't your fault…if I was happy, I wouldn't have blamed you" She reasoned, leaning into him slightly; a quiet sigh leaving her lips, causing Grimmjow to widen his eyes; out of all the things she could have said, that made him the happiest.

"Thank you…" He muttered quietly, resting his head on top of hers while closing his eyes, the guilt finally melting away; if he had of stayed with her, he would have learnt that sooner.

"Mmm…I think…I like this side of you too" She whispered softly, drifting off to sleep in his warm embrace, causing him to chuckle slightly, recalling one of his most cherished memories…

" _Jerk" She huffed softly, moving her arms around his neck loosely, resting her head against his chest, a soft sight escaping her lips while he moved his hands to her back, holding her close while walking._

" _As if you didn't already know that" Grimmjow muttered quietly, rubbing her back gently; he knew that she didn't mean it so it didn't bug him too much, he just enjoyed messing with her._

" _Oh I did…I just like that about you" She whispered, giggling as Grimmjow looked down at her, staring with wide eyes; of all the things he expected her to say, that wasn't one of them._

" _You what?" He asked, looking back up as he walked; not wanting her to catch him staring after what she just said, he was still a little shaken by what she said._

" _I like that about you, the way you act" She clarified, making him smile faintly; even though he hadn't been expecting it from her, it was nice to know she actually liked him for who he was._


	6. Remembering

Grimmjow groaned slightly as he stirred from his sleep, the weight that was on his chest moving around had woken him up and he got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"Grimmjow…?" Piri's soft voice drifted to him, causing Grimmjow to open his eyes and look at her; running his eyes over her sleepy features, he had to admit, he missed waking up to her by his side.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, not quite ready for the noise of the morning, he could tell it was still in the early hours of the morning, maybe just past six…

"…I remember" She whispered hesitantly, staring into his eyes while he noticed the recognition in them, filling him with an unexplainable emotion, a mix of what he thought to be happiness and shock.

"You remember? How much?" He asked, watching as she wriggled a bit, moving so she was laying on his chest a bit higher, her head above his, her wild, cherry red hair creating a wall around them; making it seem like they were the only two left in the world.

" _Everything…"_

Her soft spoken words causing him to crash his rough lips against her soft, plump ones; his hand going to her head, holding her close to him, he was determined not to take this chance for granted, he wouldn't lose her ever again…


End file.
